The Two Best Stores in the World
by pika318
Summary: With a small amount of money left and needing to buy clothes and other necessities after being stranded in Japan, Maou and Ashiya discovered the existence of the two best stores in the world.


**Moko-chan** : This is about the experiences of Ashiya and Maou when they encountered wonderful shops known as Unixlo and the 100 yen shop.

* * *

 **One shot:** The Two Best Stores in the World

* * *

The apartment known as Villa Rosa Sasazuka was a sixty year old wooden apartment building. Even though it had existed for a long time, it had not been inhabited for quite some time, mostly due to its age, which made people suspect its structural integrity.

However, its fate changed recently. Two young men had decided to inhabit room 201 of the apartment because of its low rent. It was quite rough going at first, with these two young men needing to be rushed to the hospital just three days after moving in, but right now, both of them had returned.

And staring at the measly amount of money they had left.

"This is approximately 5000 yen, my Lord." The taller and skinnier one of the two said in a strange language.

"Use Japanese, Ashiya."The other man said in Japanese.

"But, Demon Lord,it's not as if we are in the proximity of any humans." Ashiya, that is, Demon General Alsiel argued.

The one addressed as the Demon Lord, who gave himself the name of Maou Sadao in Japan, shook his head.

"We need to use this nation's tongue if we are to blend in. More practice has never been a disadvantage." Maou said, speaking in strangely accented Japanese.

"If you say so. Demon Lord - sama. "

"Do you seriously have to address me as such?" Maou asked, smiling a forced smile.

"Even if this nation lowers me to the status of a lowly human, as least allow me to still hold you in high regard." Ashiya replied, bowing his head.

"Right...do as you like...if it makes you feel better..." Maou muttered.

 _What would the humans think if they heard?!_

"Back to the matter at hand, given our brief glimpse of the country's economics, I hardly think that this amount of money is enough for survival." Ashiya sighed.

"Yes. The cost of living here is rather high." Maou agreed, nodding his head.

Currently the two former demons were still clothed in the garb they were wearing from Ente Isla. There was no way they would blend in with the Japanese wearing these clothes even if they could master the language. The only place such a costume would work out would be during an anime convention.

"We need new clothes…." Ashiya mumbled as his eyes scanned the tiny room. "As well as other equipment for survival such as knives."

Maou's eyes widened and he looked around him warily. "You don't think we'll get attacked, do you?" he asked softly.

Ashiya shook his head and explained, knowing the reason for Maou's reaction.

"The knives are not for that purpose, Demon Lord-sama….knives for slicing meat...for consumption. These human teeth will not be able to tear through flesh like we used to be able to."

"Oh." Maou bowed his head, not sure in relief or in disappointment at their current state.

"Not to mention, we would need pots for boiling water and cooking and chopping boards…." Ashiya listed out what they needed.

"Oi, Ashiya….how in the world do you know that we need all these?" Maou asked, curious at Ashiya's sudden gain of knowledge.

"While you were dealing with the documents for leasing an apartment at the agency earlier, there was a furniture catalogue from "Ikee" lying around." Ashiya replied.

"Oh. But where would we get those? From this "Ikee" place?"

Ashiya sighed and shook his head.

"I saw the prices for their items, they are far too extravagant for us."

Maou ran his hands through his dark hair, feeling frustrated.

"So we're doomed to be halted here?! Doomed to die in this foreign land?!" Maou stood up and said loudly.

Ashiya stood up as well.

"Don't lose hope! Demon Lord-sama! We can make it back and conquer the world!"

"I don't see how…." Maou sighed again and walked to the sink. All this talking made him thirsty He was about to turn on the tap and get a drink of water when he noticed a note next to the sink. He picked up the note and read it.

"Dear residents, I have noticed that the both of you have barely any luggage or belongings. Given your small amount of finances, you may want to consider getting your clothes and other supplies from Unixlo or the 100yen shop. There are branches near here.  
xoxoxo

Miki-T"

At the bottom of the note was a neatly drawn map indicating the location of the two shops mentioned.

"ASHIYA!" Maou turned to his comrade excitedly and exclaimed.

Ashiya jumped and the sudden shout.

"Wha...what is it, Demon Lord-sama?" Ashiya asked weakly.

Maou held the note out in front of Ashiya's face and grinned triumphantly.

"Our plans are not down the drain yet!"

* * *

The two former demons jaws dropped as they saw the selection of robes in the Unixlo.

"Wow, that's…..a lot." Maou said in surprise.

In the shop which is probably around fifteen times the size of their apartment were rows and rows of garments. Shelves lined against the walls from the ceiling to the floor, drawers and hangers holding onto various shirts and pants were neatly arranged on the floor and there were many people browsing the clothes.

"How can...a human need so many clothes?" Ashiya was in awe.

"Doesn't matter! Ashiya! Let's get some human clothes!" Maou seemed like he was going to make a beeline for the shelves when Ashiya grabbed his collar.

"Let's not be so hasty….do we even have enough?" Ashiya mumbled, worried.

"Ah...that's right, let's check the prices first…."

"Their fashion does not seem to differ much from ours in terms of basics so we probably can just make do with underclothes, a top and a bottom."

"Or we could go topless and save money?" Maou suggested.

"Um, Demon Lord-sama, I have yet to see any human topless here. And even amongst demons, only those of low upbringing go topless." Ashiya pointed out.

"Ugh, I would have been happy to go without my top, it was you guys who kept insisting that it was too informal…..right right, I get it." Maou quickly changed his stance when his comrade gave him a look of horror.

Thus, Maou and Ashiya briefly browsed the shop, looking for the cheapest clothing they could find. They also had to keep in mind that they still needed money for other household equipment and food.

* * *

"So that's all we can afford for now…." Ashiya said sadly as he looked at their single measly bag of purchases.

Even though there was a discount on some of the items, all the duo could buy was a packet each of underwear, consisting of five pieces of underwear each, two round collared t-shirts and two pairs of long pants each.

"I guess we could re-wear the shirts and pants...the material they use here seem to be of pretty good quality so I suppose we can use them quite often."Maou said as he stretched one of the T-shirts.

"Demon Lord-sama, don't do that! You'll damage the clothing before we can even wear them!" Ashiya said in panic.

"Uh, it's not as if I have claws now you know. Come on, let's change into these human clothes."

Both former demons walked out of the toilet cubicle wearing their new clothes. Maou was grinning broadly while Ashiya looked downcast.

"This is so comfortable and light! I'm going to do all my clothes shopping here from now on!"

"I feel….I feel like a peasant human!"

"Ha ha, that's what we are now, aren't we?" Maou said cheerfully while patting Ashiya on the back.

"I can fall to being a peasant but Demon Lord -sama... you ARE a King."

"With the amount of cash we have at hand, it's not really time to talk about being a King. Alright, next stop, daily necessities!" Maou declared happily from the feeling of accomplishment of solving one of their problems.

* * *

Outside the 100 yen shop, the two former demon's jaws dropped again.

"Are you sure all these are 100 yen?" Maou asked in disbelief.

"Let's ask someone…" Ashiya looked around and spotted a young female employee wearing an orange apron moving cardboard boxes outside the shop.

"Excuse me, do you work here?"

The young employee raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Are all these things 100 yen?"

The employee stared blankly at Ashiya, looked up and stared at the sign which clearly had the words "100 yen shop" embossed on it.

"Yes. They are." The employee said apprehensively.

"ALL OF THEM?!" Ashiya exclaimed.

"Yeah, 100 yen for each item….so if you buy two items, it would be 200 yen, three items would be 300 yen...Oh right, it's actually 100 yen without tax so with tax, it would be 108 yen." The employee added, making sure not to miss anything out so the customer would not misinterpret her.

"I see…. Demon Lord -sama, 108 yen isn't actually a lot, is it?"

"Yeah, so we can get more stuff!"

"This 108 yen will still accumulate to a large amount! We have to be careful not to fall into this trap!" Ashiya warned.

"You mean this is a scheme to squeeze money from people? How terrifying!" Maou gave a look of horror.

"Yes. We must shop with care." Ashiya said determinedly. Maou nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, the young employee was staring at them wondering if they both were either very dense or actors. She looked around to make sure there were no cameras around before continuing with her work.

* * *

The two came out with more things this time; two knives, a pot, some towels and a few plastic containers.

"Just things for cooking and cleaning huh…." Maou asked.

"I am still unsure how this world works. As we live here, I'm sure we can figure out what else we need. Though I hope we do not have to stay here for long."

"Yeah, how much do we have left though?"

Ashiya pulled the money out of his pocket and counted.

"1248 yen….Sigh….What do we do now? We still need to eat."

"We can get some food with this...but in future?"

"We need to get more of these papers and metals, this country's currency."

"Yeah...tomorrow...we find work!" Maou declared.

"Yes, Demon Lord -sama!"

* * *

 **Moko-chan** : And that's the end of the first encounter at two awesome stores, Unixlo and the 100 yen shop. My guess is that Emi started out her Japan life in a similar way. As for Lucifer and Olba...they probably stole all their necessities.

 **pika318:** We would appreciate it if we get reviews ^_^


End file.
